Découverte Brutale
by Neko-SamaKitchi-waa
Summary: Ino Yamanaka est une princesse, elle est choquer part reviens se tape l'affiche dans son lycée ... Bref Rien ne vas plus. S'est un OS le 1er écrit. plus de détails son donner dans l'histoire


**Titre :** Découverte Brutal

**Auteur :** Nana

**Rating :** All toute personne peut le lire

Les Personnages appartiennent à M. K.

Le récit est tirait du vrais lire « le journal d'une princesse » je me suis beaucoup inspirais de l'histoire ayant beaucoup aimé le livre j'ai souhaitais vous le faire partager

_Très bien c'est fini ! Posez vos crayons. Demanda notre professeur de français, ce contrôle déterminera ou du moins influencera grandement votre entrée en Terminale !

Très rassurant tout ça, décidément ce professeur a un don pour mettre la pression !

_Vous pouvez sortir.

Ino se pressa. Aucune envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette classe : la tension en est presque palpable !

*_Bien déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Pensa-t-elle, puisque cette maudite évaluation était

enfin finie ! *

Elle s'assit sur un banc en attendant que les autres arrivent. Sa poche vibra. Elle sortit son portable et put remarquer qu'elle avait reçu un message de son père - lui qui n'en écrivait jamais. –

J'ai besoin de te voir après les cours, il faut qu'on parle dépêche toi de sortir, Papa qui t'aime.

*_J' espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave *

Ino rangea son portable tout en se torturant l'esprit pour avoir une quelconque réponse à ses questions. De loin elle peut apercevoir ses amies qui arrivaient.

_Tu étais si pressée que sa de sortir ? lui demanda Karin.

Karin Kinasaka était sa meilleure amie depuis la 4ème. Elle était grande, avait des lunettes et une longue chevelure rousse. Elle était Anglaise mais originaire du Japon.

_Ouais bah désolée mais ce prof me fou les boules.

Un blond surexcité c'était mis à rigoler.

_Arrête de te payer ma tête Naruto t'es pas sympa ! s'exclama Ino en boudant comme une enfant.

_Tu es trop mignone dit-il avant de repartir dans sont délire.

Son meilleurs ami était blond tous comme elle. Physiquement ils se rassemblent mais mentalement ce n'est pas le cas.

_Bref passons je viens te chercher à quelle heure ce soir ? Demanda la rousse.

_Je pourrais pas venir.

_Quoi mais...

_Je vient de recevoir un message de mon père il veux que je le voie illico-presto après les cours expliqua Ino d'un ton neutre.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto.

_Je ne sais pas ...

La journée sembla filer à une vitesse folle pour nos trois amis.

_Bon j'y vais sinon il va piquer une crise. Ironisa Ino

_OK. À demain tu nous appel si besoin. Dit Naruto

_Oui.

Elle partit de son côté pour aller rejoindre son père au Conkerore-Hôtel leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

_*J'espère que c'est pour m'annoncer que grand-mère est morte * Espéra la blonde.

La grand-mère en question s'appelle Celesta Yamanaka, elle vivait dans le petit pays de Génovia (1) c'était une vieille bique complètement gaga.

_Bonsoir Mlle Ino, votre père vous attend dans le salon privé.

_Très bien merci, dit-elle en vitesse

Elle passa la porte pour rentrer dans l'hôtel où tout n'étais que luxe, calme et volupté.

Arrivée au salon privé elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer son père avec sa longue chevelure dorée.

_Bonsoir ma chérie. Assied toi.

Elle s'exécuta.

_Bien. Je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de quelque chose de très sérieux !

_Quoi ? Grand-mère est morte ? Demanda Ino.

_Non, fit-il surprit, pourquoi ?

_Juste comme ça ...

Il y eu un petit silence.

_En parlant de ta grand-mère, elle est ici à l'hôtel pour quelques temps et j'aimerais que tu ...

_Aille lui rendre visite ? dit-elle en soupirant.

_Oui

_Très bien je le ferais, C'est tout se que tu voulais me dire ?

_Non.

Il fit une petite pose pour se laisser le temps de trouver les bons mots.

_Bon je vais aller droit au but car j'estime que tu es assez grande pour comprendre ...

Elle l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

_Tu est une princesse !

_Pardon ? C'est un canular j'espère !

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

_Mais alors ça veux dire que tu es ...

_Roi, oui. Dit-il en acquiesçant.

" Waouh " Fut sa première pensée.

_Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

_Car tu vas me succéder bien sûr !

_Tu rêve tout debout mon pauvre !

_Pardon ?

_Toi tu m'annonce ça comme ça mais as-tu pensé une seule seconde à ce que MOI je pourrais penser ?

... Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

Ino se leva précipitamment

_Attend ! Ino...Ino...

Elle se mit à courir comme une folle pour faire le plus de distance possible.

_*Ce n'est qu'un égoïste et il s'imagine que je vais sauter de joie sous prétexte qu'il m'annonce que je suis une princesse ! Désolée mais moi je ne crois plus au conte de fée !*

Sa direction fut simple : Central Parck's (2)

Son endroit préféré, là où elle se rendait toujours lors de ses coups de cafard.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, croisant les bras sur ses genoux pour réfléchir.

_Je savais que je te trouverais là tôt ou tard. Fit la voix de sa meilleure amie.

_Karin...

_Chut. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu es toute pâle.

_Je... non ce n'est pas important. Fit-elle avec un faux sourire.

_Ne mens pas Ino. Fit la rousse d'un ton sévère.

_Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment.

_Comme tu veux, tu veux faire un truc pour te changer les idées ?

_Non je vais rentrer sinon mes parents vont finir par appeler la police. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

_Très bien. Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas ou si tu veux parler OK ?

_Oui.

Les deux filles se firent la bise et se quittèrent sans rien dire.

_*Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ça moi ? *

XxXxX

_Bonjour Grand-mère ! Dit-Ino à Celesta.

_Bonjour sais-tu pourquoi tu dois venir me voir ?

_Non, enfin pour te voir, prendre de tes nouv...

_Non tu vas prendre des leçons tout simplement !

_Quoi ?

_Tout d'abord on ne répond pas " Quoi " comme ça - C'est très mal poli - on dit " Pardon " ou " Comment ".

Celesta se servit une tasse de thé à la menthe et reprit :

_Bien en temps que future héritière, tu dois apprendre à te comporter comme tel.

_Oui. Fit Ino sombrement.

_Leçon numéro 1 : on va revoir ta tenue vestimentaire.

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas comme je suis habillée ? Moi je trouve ça bien !

_Non non et non voyons en tant que future héritière tu dois savoir composer des tenues dignes de top model.

Elle but une petite gorgée les lèvres légèrement retroussées.

_D'abord à chacune de nos leçon, j'exige que tu viennes habillée de ton uniforme scolaire –et pas de cette affreuse salopette- avec des bas noir car j'estime que tu es trop grande pour mettre des collants !

_Bien. Je le ferrais. Soupira Ino.

Il était inutile d'essayer d'opposer une résistance à Celesta !

_Bien. Alors c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir et à la semaine prochaine même lieux même heure.

_Oui.

Les deux femmes se firent la bise, la jeune laissa la vieille pour pouvoir retourner chez elle et réfléchir.

En descendant de l'hôtel, Ino aperçut une camionnette noire.

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle traça sa route en direction de son appartement.

XxXxX

_Tien, t'as vue, c'est elle ! Firent quelques élèves sur le passage de la belle blonde.

_* Pourquoi es qu'ils marmonnent sur mon passage ? * Se demanda la concernée.

Elle accéléra le pas pour aller retrouver ses amis qu'elle voyait sans peine grasse à la Chevelure de feux de Karin.

_Ino ! Fit une voit qu'elle reconnut malgré elle.

Kin Gamatsiki était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, l'une des seules filles du bahut à mettre des bas - en dehors de ses amies – Une pouf

_Alors comme ça, tu nous fais des cachoteries ?

_Quoi ? De quoi tu me parle là ?

_Enfin voyons tout New York et au courant, maintenant plus la peine de faire semblant...

_Semblant de quoi ?

_...Et donc je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec nous manger à notre table et tout. Enfin, quitter les deux cloches qui te servaient d'amies. Poursuivit Kin sûr sa lancée comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

_Bon soit tu te décide à me dire de quoi tu parle sois j'me tire !

Elle se mit à rigoler comme une poule sur le point de pondre un œuf.

_Ce que tu es drôle. De quoi je parle ? Mais de ton statu de princesse bien sûr !

_M..Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

_C'est à la une du journal voyons.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ino la laissa en plan pour aller voie Karin et Naruto.

_Pourquoi tu nous as jamais rien dit ? Demanda Naruto.

_Et bien ça fait même pas une semaine que moi-même je le sais alors vous le dire ...

_Ça ne fait aucune importance pour moi. T'aurais très bien put m'annoncer qu'enfaite tu étais le clochard du coin ; ça m'aurais rien fait de plus. Annonça Karin avec un grand sourire.

Ino leur raconta toutes les leçons et la surprise - enfin surtout le choque - de la nouvelle de son père.

_Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais sa me dit pas si tu vas nous quitter. S'exclama Naruto avec un air boudeur.

_Vous quittez ? T'es fou ! Jamais je ne pourrais partir de cette ville même pour un petit pays à chouchouter ! JAMAIS !

" C'est une promesse " dirent les trois amis.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bâtiment pour aller en français. Retour en contrôle avec le professeur si charmant !

**~Fin~**

(1)Je précise que ce pays à été inventé pour l'histoire seulement !

(2) oui ils sont a New York 83

Voila le chapitre mainte fois modifié prêt à être lue

Donnez-moi vos avis

**Nana**


End file.
